


Карамель

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Ultear Milkovich
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	Карамель

Джерар гладит её по голове, пропускает длинные волосы сквозь пальцы, затем наматывает на кулак и стонет, запрокинув голову. Надрывно. Сквозь зубы. Со срывающимся матерным шипением. Потому что отсасывает она абсолютно охренительно. Берёт глубоко, с оттяжкой. Так, что у него поджимаются яйца, а перед глазами вспыхивают яркие пятна. А после она принимается вылизывать член со всех сторон и оставлять горячие влажные поцелуи, подбирая пальцами вязкие ниточки слюны. Неторопливо размазывает влагу по всей длине, будто не надрачивает ему, а пытает. Болезненно-сладко. Мстительно.

Её взгляд преисполнен самодовольства и нескрываемого ехидства, пока проворный язычок мажет по головке, словно это вкуснейшая карамель на палочке. Она не отрывает от него глаз, пока медленно вбирает член губами. А когда насаживается ртом, прижимаясь снизу языком, и начинает интенсивно сосать, Джерар захлёбывается глотками разгорячённого воздуха и машинально придерживает её голову.

Боже... Это точно пытка.

Ему кажется, что искусство минета — это особый вид оружия. И тут он точно бессилен что-либо сделать, потому что проигрыш ему обеспечен ещё в самом начале. Потому что она крайне редко позволяет ему кончить сразу. Гораздо чаще она играется, заставляя его раз за разом балансировать на грани. Потому что знает, что тогда финал будет более ярким и запоминающимся. Но он покорно принимает такие правила её игры, потому что Уртир нисколько не виновата в том, что вместо её пухлого рта он представляет совсем другой. И мягкую карамель во взгляде, и кровавый шёлк волос, разметавшихся по плечам, пока тёплые губы ритмично скользят по его напряжённой плоти. Дурманящее видение, способное стать толчком к разрядке.

С губ срывается хриплый надрывный стон, а сладкое имя дрожит на кончике языка, добавляя острый яркий привкус.

Джерар устало откидывается назад. Желанное видение постепенно тает, растворяясь под гнётом реальности. Уртир поднимается с колен и идёт в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Внутри привычно ноет отголосок разочарования, но она столько же привычно заглушает обидное чувство. Потому что у каждого из них есть свой сокровенный образ, способный хоть на пару мгновений вознести к звёздам.


End file.
